Checksum algorithms permit the detection of bit errors during transmission. A transmitter of data computes the checksum for the date and transmits the data with the checksum. The receiver of the data recomputes the checksum on the received data and compares its calculated checksum value to that provided by the transmitter. Matching checksums indicate that the data was received and decoded correctly, while mismatching checksums mean that the data was not received correctly. Suitable types of checksum algorithms include, for example, the Adler-32 and Fletcher checksum techniques. The Adler-32 checksum technique is characterized by sums that are performed modulo 65,521, which is a prime number and thus not an integer power of 2.